


Ambitions: Deleted Scenes

by slackerD



Series: Rarely Pure and Never Simple [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slackerD/pseuds/slackerD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Additional scenes from Ambitions</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accepting Things We Cannot Change

Quinn is beyond ecstatic that she got into the School of Art Institute of Chicago. She's not exactly sure what her specialty is going to be, but her drawings were good enough to get her in and so she figures it'll most likely be something related to that.

The unfortunate part is that she is now even further from Alyson than she was before. Between school and the distance, the relationship quickly goes downhill.

They end up breaking up over winter break in Lima and so Quinn heads back to Chicago, broken hearted and single, but determined.

She spends the next three and a half years working hard, dating causally and becoming an architect because it appeals to both her creative and artistic side while still giving her a real way to earn a steady income. She just doesn't think she's the type who can live from paycheck to paycheck.

Upon graduation, she's recruited by Redding & Boom Design. It's a small firm that gives her some real hands on experience and responsibility. She has multiple opportunities to contribute to various projects and even head a few smaller ones of her own.

She's feels guilty, but when she's offered a job at West, Harris & Oliver, she has to take it. They're one of the best in the Midwest and they're promising she'll eventually make partner. Quinn wants to stay at Redding & Boom, they've become like her family over the four years and they did give her chances she never would have gotten at a bigger firm, but she feels like she's done all that she can with them, so she regretfully gives her notice.

Working at West, Harris & Oliver is difficult. It's a much bigger firm. And even if she was handpicked by West herself, she's still a small fish in a heavily populated ocean. So she simply does her job the best she can, working long hours and hoping she's being noticed.

Just as she did before, Quinn dates causally. There doesn't seem to be time for something more serious, nor has Quinn met anyone she thinks is worth the effort. She wonders what exactly that means. Is she being too picky?

**…**

Four years later at the office Christmas party, Quinn meets Kate Black. She's a friend of another architect and came with as his platonic date. She and Quinn hit it off immediately and spend the evening chatting.

They go out several times over the next month, but both are apprehensive. Quinn, because Kate has two small boys, two and four, and Kate, because Quinn hasn't been in a serious relationship for ten years.

Still, there's something between them that neither can deny and so they continue to date.

**…**

Quinn is made partner the beginning of her sixth year at West, Harris & Oliver.

Because of this, she allows herself to relax a bit.

Despite both their trepidation about dating the other, Quinn and Kate have become serious. Quinn's met both Kate's sons and couldn't help but fall in love with them. And luckily they seem to adore her as well.

**…**

A year and a half later, Quinn is moving in with Kate, James and Matthew. 

**…**

Watching Matthew run around the yard, Quinn can’t keep the smile off her face. He’s so happy to home from daycare that the seven year old is spinning and laughing hysterically.

Though she was apprehensive about dating Kate because she had two kids, Quinn can’t imagine her life without them now. James is sitting in the lawn chair next to her, coloring. It’s completely abstract; even he’ll admit it, but when he’s all done, Quinn knows it’ll be an explosion of color and design. Quinn is so sure that the nine year old will be some sort of artist when he grows up. Kate thinks he’s too analytical and pragmatic to be one, despite the abstract drawing; she’s expecting something more like an accountant or some sort of analyst.

“Hey James,” Quinn says, still watching Matthew run in circles.

“Yes, Quinn?”

“What do you want to be when you grow up?”

He stops coloring and seems to give the question some thought before responding, “Taller.” He then picks up the blue color crayon and returns to his picture.

Quinn chuckles. “Fair enough.”

**…**

Ever since giving up Beth at sixteen, Quinn has never been sure if she wants to have children anymore. Before that, it was just assumed she would, that she would marry a fine upstanding young man and have 2.5 kids, a house and maybe a dog. However, staring at Beth through the glass at the hospital, Quinn felt every single certainty about her life fall away. It was both a relief and terrifying.

But now she sort of has all that. It's nothing like she originally pictured at ten or even the idealized picture she mentally threw away at sixteen, but she's happy.

**…**

Chicago is experiencing a summer heat wave and Quinn is glad that for once, she doesn't have to leave her house if she doesn't want to. She just finished a huge project, designing a new mall and since it was approved on the first pass, Quinn decided she needed a day off.

Which is why it's ten in the morning and she's just now logging onto her laptop to check her email and read some news.

She’s shocked to find the top story is about one Santana Lopez, who is apparently an ADA for the city of New York. Reading the article, Quinn can’t believe that Lopez survived a hostage situation, though she did end up being shot. 

It's pretty short and doesn't go into much detail, so Quinn goes in search of a more in depth article. She finds a couple that are more human interest, talking about how Santana protected two small children, a brother and his little sister, even taking a bullet meant for the boy. 

It then mentions Berry who is apparently just one award away from her self predicted EGOT. Quinn shakes her head in amazement. Seems Berry's giant ego wasn't just a load of hot air. Go figure.

But then Quinn reads something interesting. _…raising her two younger sisters after their mother died of cancer._

Sisters? Mother? Berry doesn't have a mother, she has two gay dads. Well, there is Shelby, but Quinn remembers that Berry could never think of Shelby as her mother after what happened sophomore year. And _especially_ after she found out that Shelby adopted Beth--holy mother of god. The sister is Beth.

Because, technically, Rachel _is_ Beth's sister.

_Holy shit_. Berry is raising Beth?

Quinn pauses a moment, thinking and realizes that Beth is twenty at this point, so it's not really _raising_ at this point. Though the article doesn't say how long ago Shelby died.

And what's with the two sisters thing? Did Shelby go out and adopt _another_ teenage mother's baby? Did the woman have some sort of weird mental thing because she gave up Berry all those years ago?

Needing real confirmation, Quinn starts looking up obituaries for Shelby Corcoran.

**…**

Quinn really wishes she had kept in touch with the other members of New Directions. Though, in retrospect, she has no idea if Rachel or Santana is in touch with anyone either.

She debates calling Puck because she _knows_ he has kept up contact with Berry. The Grammy winning song, _Left Behind_ is certainly proof of that.

But he's unfortunately the _last_ person she wants to have _that_ conversation with.

She finally decides that if anyone kept in contact with Rachel or Santana it would be Brittany and so she sets out to find out where the blonde ended up.

**…**

It doesn't take too long to find Brittany in L.A. working at Gilmore Financial as an analyst, though Quinn does have to double check the information three times to really believe it.

Quinn supposes she shouldn't be surprised by _any_ thing about Brittany, after all she experienced at McKinley, but so much time has passed that it probably allowed her to lose her immunity to the unpredictability that is Brittany S. Pierce.

She can't make the call though. She spends the afternoon, watching TV, stopping on channels that may mention Santana again; and staring at the post it with Brittany's phone number on it.

She tries to shake it off as she goes to pick up the boys at daycare. She's quiet, content to listen to their chatter about their days. And when Kate gets home, it's obvious is something is wrong, but it'd definitely not something she wants to discuss in front of the boys.

That evening in bed, it all comes out and after, Quinn falls asleep in Kate's arms, exhausted from so many tears.

**…**

Quinn finally works up the nerve to call Brittany on Sunday. Because of the time difference, she forces herself to wait until noon. Nervous, she quickly punches in the numbers and hits call not wanting to give herself a chance to back out.

It's answered on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Is Brittany there?"

"Speaking."

"Uh, hi, Britt, it's, uh, Quinn. Quinn Fabray."

"Oh my god, Quinn, hi. How are things?"

"They're good. You?"

"I'm doing very well, thanks."

"Good. Good to hear."

"So, Quinn," Brittany says. "What's up?"

"Uh…" Maybe Quinn should have planned out what she was going to say first.

Thankfully, Brittany takes pity on her. "Is this about Beth?"

"Yes," Quinn replies, timidly.

"How much do you know?"

"Just what I've read online," Quinn says. "Though I did manage to find Shelby's obituary."

"Okay then," Brittany says with a sigh. "I'm going to tell you a story and hopefully that'll answer your questions. Okay?"

Quinn nods and then remembers she's on the phone. "Okay."

"Shelby sought Rachel out about six years ago, wanting to reattempt a relationship. Rachel eventually agreed and so she and Santana had dinner with Shelby, Beth and Abby. Abby is Shelby's niece who she was raising because her younger brother, the single father died when Beth was seven and Abby was four.

"As time passed, Beth and Abby became closer to Rachel and Santana, which is apparently what Shelby wanted. She had cancer, a cardiac sarcoma of the heart. Both her parents were dead and she had no other family. Shelby considered seeking out you or Puck, but knew she couldn't expect either of you to also take Abby, so she set her sights on Rachel and Santana. 

"Of course she didn't tell Rachel or Santana, nor did she mention it to Beth or Abby and so when Shelby passed away, custody was given to Rachel and Santana to everyone's surprise. Beth was sixteen and Abby was thirteen. They moved in with Rachel and Santana and have been with them ever since."

"Beth's twenty," Quinn says. "Please tell me she's going to college."

"She's going to NYU," Brittany replies. "Majoring in Mathematics."

"Math?"

"Uh huh."

"That's…

"Unexpected, yes," Brittany says. "No one saw it coming."

"And she's… okay?"

"She's great," Brittany replies. "She's turned into a wonderful young woman."

"And she's happy?"

"She is."

"Okay," Quinn says quietly.

"Uh, Quinn," Brittany says after a few minutes of quiet. "Are you going to try and contact her?"

"I… I don't know."

"I don't think you should."

"What? Why not?"

"Because it'd be better if _she_ sought _you_ out," Brittany answers. "Remember what happened with Shelby and Rachel? If the mother seeks out the child, it never ends well."

"You can't say that based off _one_ incident," Quinn replies. "Especially from _Berry's_ life."

Brittany sighs. "You know I'm right."

Quinn doesn't respond.

"Besides," Brittany continues. "You're doing well. You've moved on. You've got a family of your own now."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do," Brittany replies.

"I won't make any promises," Quinn says finally. 

"I mean it Quinn," Brittany tells her. "I know you'll never forget, nor should you. But it's been twenty years and things are the way they're supposed to be."

"You don't know that."

"Actually I feel pretty confident that I do," Brittany says.

Quinn is quiet again, eyes watering.

"I am sorry, Quinn," Brittany says. "I didn't mean to hurt you; I'm just trying to be honest."

"I know, Britt. I should probably just be grateful you've told me as much as you have."

"Live your life, Quinn," Brittany says. "Enjoy the existence you're living."

"I was. Until…"

"And you can be again."

There are tears streaming down Quinn's face now. "I'm gonna go," she sniffles.

"Okay. Call again if you feel like it."

"Bye Brittany."

"Good bye Quinn."

**…**

Kate finds Quinn staring at her cell phone at the kitchen table. She wonders how long she's been sitting there since she and the boys have been gone for hours.

"Honey?" Kate says quietly, sitting next to Quinn. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"She's happy," Quinn says. "She's going to college and doing well. I should be okay with that. But I can't be because Shelby left her to _Rachel freaking Berry_."

Kate knows a great deal of Quinn's history and so the name Rachel Berry has come up numerous times. However, it did take a while for Kate to realize that it was the same Rachel Berry that sang with Guys in Vans Who Want Burritos, a band she's quite fond of.

The fact that it's one of Kate's favorite bands is an odd point of contention between them. Quinn has yet to explain why she hates them so much.

"Do you wish Shelby would have sought you out? Had given you custody?" Kate asks quietly.

"What? No. Yes. I don't know. Maybe." Quinn sighs. "No. Being up rooted like that would have been difficult for her, I'm sure. You know, in addition to dealing with the death of her mother."

"Or what if she'd given custody to Beth's father?" Kate asks.

" _Puck_? No freaking way," Quinn snaps. "That bastard is too busy acting like a damn stereo typical rock star to be a good father, especially to a sixteen year old."

"Um, okay."

"I just…" Quinn sighs. "It's _Rachel_."

"All right," Kate says. "But she's married to Santana, who used to be one of your best friends. Shouldn't that comfort you somewhat?"

"Maybe."

"I guess I just don't understand why this is bothering you so much," Kate tells her.

"Because I never really dealt with it," Quinn replies. "I was fine, pushing it aside and forgetting about it. But now… Now knowing that Berry and Santana were her guardians, even if it was only for a couple years has stirred it all up again."

"Okay, so what's going to make you feel better about it then?"

"I want to see her," Quinn says. "But Brittany doesn't think that's such a good idea."

"But you don't agree?"

"I don't know. I mean, B's actually seen her. She's still in contact with San and Berry. I guess she probably would know better than me."

"There's nothing wrong with trusting someone else's judgment on the subject," Kate agrees.

"She _is_ happy," Quinn says. "I mean, that means I made the right choice, right?"

"I would think so."

"And _I'm_ happy, so that's good too."

"It certainly is."

"Okay," Quinn says.

"Okay?"

"Well, I will be."

"Okay."

Quinn glances over at the clock. "I know it's a bit early, but we should go out for dinner."

"Really?"

"Sure," Quinn says. "Didn't James want to try that new pizza place?"

"He's mentioned it a dozen or so times, yes," Kate replies.

"Okay, then. It's settled," Quinn says. "We're going."

"All right, I'll go tell them."

"Good, I'll go change." Quinn stands, grabs Kate's wrist before she can leave the kitchen and tugs her into an embrace. "I love you," Quinn says after kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I love you too."


	2. Popping the Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana proposes to Rachel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "Love Can Move Mountains" by Celine Dion.

Because their original anniversary is just a month before their reunited anniversary, Rachel believes they should just celebrate the date of their original anniversary instead of the reunited one. Too happy that they're back together to care one way or another, Santana agrees. Rachel is also still counting the two years of high school in her count of the number of years they've been together. Santana finds this adorable, though she'll never admit it out loud.

 

Spring 2020

Though she'll never say it, Santana knows Rachel wants to get married. And it's not as if Santana is against it, per say; she certainly plans on spending the rest of her life with Rachel. But the word marriage has always made her a bit apprehensive.

Still, it'd make Rachel happy and that's always something Santana wants. Besides, she knows it'll look better if she's married. She wants to be the District Attorney one day and the city might overlook the whole lesbian thing if she's been happily married for decades. 

It irritates her a bit that it's 2020 and homosexuality _still_ seems to be such a major issue for people. Don't they have better things to worry about, like the national debt or the high unemployment rate or natural disasters?

**…**

Santana can't believe how nervous she is just trying to buy a ring. She's pacing in front of Justice Jewelers waiting for Jen to show up. It's not like she thinks Rachel will say no, but that doesn't mean she can completely ignore the little voice in her head telling her otherwise.

"Hey Lopez."

" _Finally_ ," Santana breathes, turning around. "You're late."

Jen looks at her watch. "I'm three minutes late, Santana. You need to chill the fuck out."

"I'm cool."

"Uh huh. Let's just go inside, all right."

**…**

"So what exactly are you looking for?" Jen asks as they step inside.

Thankfully, there doesn't seem to be anyone else in the store except for the sales clerk.

"I don't know exactly," Santana replies. "Something simple, elegant. I don't know. I was hoping I'd just _know_ when I saw it."

"Hopefully."

"Hello, ladies," the sales clerk greets. "My name's Sandra. What can I help you with today?"

"This one," Jen says, pointing to Santana. "Is looking for the perfect engagement ring."

"Oh, well, congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Well, if you're not sure what you're looking for, we'll start with our most popular ones."

It takes longer than Santana thought, who knew there were so many damn choices, but she finally settles on the Radiant Star Diamond ring. Thankfully, Jen doesn't know about Rachel's previous gold star obsession, so Santana doesn't get mocked for her sappiness. 

"Hey, I just thought of something," Jen says as Sandra goes to box it up.

"Yeah?"

"Who pays the bills?"

"Rachel."

"Won't she think it odd to see a charge from a jewelry store and not receive anything?" Jen asks.

"Thankfully, we take care of our own credit card bills," Santana answers. "Otherwise, yes, it would definitely be a worry."

"Lucky."

"Once in a while."

**…**

Mike answers his phone, surprised to see it's Santana calling. While they hang out all the time, it's almost always Rachel who calls.

"Hello?"

"Mike," Santana says. "I need your help."

"Uh, okay," he replies. "With what?"

"What are you doing right now?"

"It's 7 a.m. on a Saturday, Santana," Mike replies. "I was sleeping."

"Well, get dressed and meet me outside your building in twenty minutes," she tells him. "I'll buy you breakfast."

Mike sighs. "I'm not promising anything until I know what you want, Santana," he warns.

"That's smart, Chang. See you in twenty."

**…**

Santana is pacing on the sidewalk when Mike finally makes it downstairs. He's worried Santana's going to ream him out for taking twenty-five minutes instead of twenty, but she just grabs him by the wrist and drags him to the nearest breakfast place, which happens to be a little café a block and a half away.

**…**

"So what exactly do you need help with?" Mike asks.

They've finished eating and sipping coffee as they wait for the waiter to appear with their bill.

"First of all," Santana says, leaning forward. "You _cannot_ tell Rachel about this."

"Um, all right."

"I'm serious, Mikey," Santana says, grabbing his hand. "I need you to swear on your mother's grave."

"My mother's not dead."

"Fine, on someone else's grave then."

"I swear I won't tell Rachel anything we talk about today," Mike says.

"Thank you."

Mike raises an eyebrow at that. Santana _never_ thanks him, even when it's deserved. This _must_ be serious. "So what's up?"

"I'm going to propose to Rachel."

"That's great," Mike smiles. "It's about damn time."

"We've only been back together for a year and a half," Santana scoffs.

"Whatever, Lopez," Mike teases. "You guys were basically married at McKinley."

"Shut up."

" _Whipped_ ," Mike coughs.

"I'm ignoring you now," Santana says.

"So what do you need help with?"

"I'm going to sing Rach a song first and--"

"Awww."

"Shut it," Santana snaps. "And I was hoping you could help me."

"With?"

"Practicing. And then maybe I could borrow a keyboard."

"Why?"

"Because I figure playing and singing is more romantic," Santana explains. "And I’m certainly not trying to haul a piano into our apartment."

"Fair enough."

"So you'll help me?" Santana asks.

"Of course I will," Mike replies. "Can't have our girl turning you down because you sing off key, can we?"

"As if," Santana scoffs. And then she pauses to think. "Oh god, you don't think she would?"

Mike chuckles. "I'm kidding, San. You know she wouldn't do that."

"All right. Of course. You're right. She wouldn't do that."

"You're still paying for breakfast, right," Mike says as the waiter appears with the check.

Santana nods and hands over her credit card.

**…**

Mike is nice enough to help Santana after work every day. Since Rachel has to be at the theater by six and Santana is usually just leaving work, she simply heads over to Mike's studio instead of the apartment.

Thankfully, the song doesn't seem to need to be rearranged for her voice. One less thing she needs to worry about. However, she does want to slow it down a bit, so she and Mike do end up reworking it that way.

"Who would have thought you'd be so romantic?" Mike says one day as Santana's finally playing the song from memory.

"Hey, I can be romantic. I just don't let others see it," Santana admits.

"Well, music is the way to Rachel's heart," Mike says.

"I know. The last time I serenaded her, it went _extremely_ well."

"You mean senior year?"

"Yeah."

"She did seem rather pleased," Mike agrees.

**…**

Once Santana's finished playing, Mike can't help stand up, clapping enthusiastically. "Santana, that was _amazing_. Rachel's going to be blown away." 

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," Mike says. "Even though I know there's no way she'll say no, no matter what, that song is like the deal sealer or whatever."

"Thank god." Santana stands. "Listen, Mike, I totally owe you. I mean, seriously."

"I'll keep that in mind, Lopez."

 

Summer 2020

Santana's thankful that Rachel's fine staying in for the night. They're on a tight budget at the moment and so they've both decided against gifts as well.

Instead they make dinner together, Rachel humming with a huge grin on her face, with Santana getting in the occasional grope because she can.

They sit down to a simple meal, eating quietly and chatting about their days. Rachel can't stop grinning while Santana fights off her nervousness. She assumes it's more about her upcoming performance than a concern that Rachel will say no. At least, that's what she hopes her nervousness is.

Once they're done, Rachel starts to clear the table, but Santana stops her.

"I know we said no gifts, babe," Santana starts. "But I, well, just wait sec, okay?"

Rachel nods as Santana sprints out of the room and returns a moment later with the borrowed keyboard and a stand. She sets up the stand, plugs in the keyboard and turns it on.

"It's been a while and I might be a little rusty," Santana tells Rachel. "So try not to laugh too much, okay?"

"Awww, San, of course."

Santana smiles.

The tempo is slower, but the melody is still familiar and Santana sees a grin spread across Rachel's face as she recognizes the opening chords.

_There ain't a dream_  
That don't have a chance to come true now  
It just takes a little faith baby  
Anything that we want to do  
We can do now  
There ain't nothing in our way baby  
Nothing our love couldn't raise above  
We can get through the night  
We can get to the light  
Long as we got our love to  
Light the way 

_With a little faith_  
Just a little trust  
If you believe in love  
Love can move mountains  
Believe in your heart  
And feel, feel it in your soul  
And love, love can, love can  
Move mountains  
Oh yeah, baby 

_Ocean deep and mountains high_  
They can't stop us  
Because love is on our side baby  
We can reach the heavens and  
Touch the sky  
Just believe it, believe in you and I baby  
If we got love that is strong enough  
We can do anything, make it   
through anything  
Cause through it all love will always  
Find a way  
Yeah, 

_Just a little faith_  
Just a little trust  
If you believe in love  
Love, love can move mountains  
Believe in your heart  
And feel, feel it in your soul  
And love, baby, love can, love can  
Move mountains  
You got to feel it baby 

_You believe in me_  
I believe in you  
If we believe in each other  
Nothing we can't do  
If we got love that's strong enough  
Love will find a way 

_Just a little faith_  
Just a little trust  
If you believe in love  
Love, love can move mountains  
Believe in your heart  
And feel, feel it in your soul  
And love, love can  
Move mountains 

_You need a little love_  
You got to feel it baby  
Love can, love can move mountains 

Rachel's clapping enthusiastically when Santana finishes playing.

"That was amazing, San," Rachel says. "I can't believe you call that rusty. That was incredible. And I love that you slowed it down to play on the keyboard."

"I'm glad," Santana says, stepping around the keyboard. "There is one more thing though."

"Oh?"

Santana kneels in front of Rachel, who is still sitting at the table. She pulls out the ring box and pops it open.

Rachel lets out a gasp.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, I have loved you for so long, that I can't imagine not doing so. When we were apart, I didn't feel complete. Having you back in my life has been so perfect, that every once in a while I think I'm still dreaming. I let you get away once; I'm never letting it happen again. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Oh San, of course I will," Rachel exclaims.

She holds out her left hand and Santana slips the ring on.

Rachel stands, pulling Santana up with her for a kiss.

"I love you," Rachel says when they finally pull apart.

"And I you."

Holding her hand out to examine, Rachel says, "Perfect."

"So are you."

"Awww, you're just going all out tonight, aren't you?"

Santana blushes "I just think this is one of those perfect moments I want to remember forever."

"Me too, tiger," Rachel says. "Me too."


	3. Meeting the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Santana decide it's time to tell Beth who exactly her birth parents are.

Autumn 2033

Still having a key, Beth lets herself into the apartment. She can’t believe she left her cell phone charger here. It must have been the excitement of Santana’s announcement. No one should be at home, but Beth tries to keep quiet anyway. She knows that once in a while Rachel or Santana will come home for lunch, just to get a moment of peace and she doesn’t want to disturb that.

Walking past the master bedroom, Beth hears Rachel and Santana arguing. She can’t help, but pause since she can count on one hand the amount of times she heard them having a legit fight like it sounds like they’re having now.

“San, we need to figure this out.”

“Do we have to do it right now?”

“When would you suggest we do it then?” Rachel asks.

“I don’t know. I like never. How about then?”

“San,” Rachel huffs. “You know I’m right.”

“Of course you are, **dear** , aren’t you always?”

“Ignoring your tone,” Rachel replies. “The answer is yes, I am.”

“If they haven’t attempted contact yet, then maybe they never will.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Of course I don’t know that, Rach,” Santana retorts. “I barely understood how their brains worked when we kept in contact.”

“So what? You just want to leave things as they are and hope for the best? Don’t you think that’s a bit dangerous?”

“Dangerous? Hardly. Unwise? Maybe.”

“I’d just feel better if we were the ones to tell her,” Rachel says. 

“If I wasn’t running for governor, this wouldn’t be a concern,” Santana replies.

“Yes, San,” Rachel says, her tone sarcastic. “This whole thing is entirely your fault.”

“I’m allowed to wallow for a moment, Rach,” Santana tells her. “Besides, I noticed how you didn’t dispute my statement.”

“Because it’s paretly true,” Rachel replies. “But lamenting about it doesn’t change the fact that we both know with your blossoming career, the story is going to come up again and again.”

“Yeah, well it wasn’t my idea to use Beth or Abby as political gains.”

“It wasn’t my idea either,” Rachel retorts. “It was Collins. Which is why you fired him and got a new campaign manager. But the damage had already been done, so to speak.”

Beth hears Santana sigh and then silence. Her curiosity has escalated insanely. Worried, the conversation is over, she’s just about to high tail it out of there when Rachel begins speaking again.

“I really do feel like telling her now is a smart move.”

“I really think you’re making a problem before we need to.”

“San, every minute we don’t tell her, is a problem. Shelby might have done an excellent job with them, but she put us in a horrible position by insisting we keep this a secret. It’s been hanging over us from the second dinner we’ve had with them. I’m tired of it and I **really** don’t want it to blow up on us later.”

“Fine,” Santana sighs. “What do you want me to do?”

“I’ll take care of it,” Rachel replies. “I mean technically since she was my mother, it’s all my fault. Right?”

Beth is so busy trying to figure out what the hell they’re talking about, that she misses the sound of footsteps. The door swings open and Beth knows she’s screwed.

**…**

Rachel is extremely surprised to find Beth on the other side of their door. She looks like a deer caught in headlights, so Rachel’s pretty sure she overheard almost, if not everything.

“Hey Rachel.”

“Hi Beth. What brings you by?”

“Forgot my phone charger.” She holds it up. “But I found it. So I’ll just be on our way.”

Rachel sighs. “How much did you hear?”

Beth shrugs. “Most of it?”

Rachel looks back to Santana who checking her email on her phone. “You got some time?”

Santana nods.

“Let’s go to the kitchen,” Rachel says.

Beth follows Rachel into the kitchen as Santana stands and follows as well.

“So you’re probably wondering what the hell is going on. Right?”

Beth nods.

“Well, as you know, Shelby sought me out in high school sooner than she was supposed to. And it didn’t end so well for **our** relationship. It was, however, when she decided to adopt you. From a pregnant teenager mother.”

“I know all this,” Beth says. “So what? My parents kept tabs on me?”

“Not exactly. Well, maybe I don’t know,” Rachel replies. “We never really talked about it.”

“Then why are you suddenly so worried about them contacting me?”

“Your birth mother was Santana’s best friend in high school. Your birth father was mine.”

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that.”

“Santana and I know exactly who your birth parents are,” Rachel says. “We were friends with them in high school.”

“And you just **suddenly** decided to tell me?”

“Shelby asked us to keep quiet about it until you were eighteen. If you asked after that, we were to speak freely.”

“And then there’s this whole governor thing,” Santana adds. “Rach and I are just worried that they’re going to contact you. I mean, I’m sure hearing all those ridiculous reports about how we’re raising you guys is getting to them, well to Quinn, anyway.”

“Quinn?”

“Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman.”

“Wait, a minute? Noah? You mean, Puck? The lead singer from Guys in Vans, who **you** sang the duet with?”

Rachel nods.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Beth closes her eyes and takes several deep breaths. When she opens her eyes, she doesn’t seem much calmer. “Is that why you didn’t want us to come to LA with you?”

“It’s not the **only** reason,” Rachel replies.

“I can’t believe you would keep this from me!”

“We didn’t think it would be fair to dump all that on you right after Shelby passed,” Santana defends. “Besides, we gave your mother our word that we wouldn’t say anything about it before you were eighteen. And we **keep** our promises.”

“Do you really think you would have been able to deal with all that?” Rachel asks, gently.

“Well, no,” Beth pouts. “But you could have told me sooner.”

“We were trying to gauge your interest in knowing,” Rachel replies. “San and I honestly thought that with Shelby gone that maybe you’d be more interested, but you never seemed to be.”

“So what? Now that she’s going to be governor, you felt it was time?”

“Or we were concerned _they_ might make a move and we wanted to circumvent a terrible situation,” Santana says. “Despite not having talked to Quinn in decades, I know this has to be killing her. I also know the only reason she _hasn’t_ done anything to contact you is that Brittany convinced her not to.”

“Why would she do that?”

“Because we think everything will go better if you’re given all the information and allowed to make your own choices,” Santana explains. “If some random blonde shows up claiming to be your mother, what would you do?”

Beth shrugs.

“I know this is a lot to take in,” Rachel says. “So **if** you want to meet them, then we can help facilitate it. And we can be there or not. Whatever you want.”

“I need... time,” Beth says finally. “I’ll call you guys.”

“Okay. Of course. Anytime,” Rachel replies.

“Bye,” Beth says, distractedly.

**…**

Mike is surprised when he sees the name Beth Corcoran pop up on his phone. She has his number mainly for emergencies and vice versa. Mike feels a wave of cold wash over him. He hopes nothing has happened to Rachel or Santana.

"Hello?"

“You knew Rachel and Santana in high school, right?” Beth says when Mike answers.

He’s a bit taken aback, but goes with it. “I did.”

“Then that means you know my birth parents.”

“Uh… yeah. I did. I do. I… they decided to tell you?”

“Sorta,” Beth replies. “They were discussing how to tell me and I overheard them. Rachel was forced to explain.”

“Ah.”

“So you knew Noah and Quinn?”

“I did,” Mike nods. “We were all in glee together.”

“Oh. Well, were they nice?”

Mike gulps. “They could be.”

“Oh.”

Mike sighs. “Do you want to stop by?” he asks. “We don’t have to talk about it. You can just watch TV with CJ and me.”

The pause is so long that Mike wonders if his cell dropped the call. Then finally, “Yeah. Yeah, that’d be nice.” 

**…**

"We fucked up," Rachel says as the front door slams shut.

"I just think that was incredibly unlucky," Santana replies, still checking her email.

"You have to go, don't you?"

Santana sighs. "Yeah, babe. Sorry. But you were going to handle this anyway, right?"

"I was. So, you go. It'll be fine. I hope."

"Things have a way of working out," Santana says. She gives Rachel a quick kiss before hurrying out the door.

**…**

When Zoe arrives home, she's surprised to find Beth Corcoran making dinner with Mike.

"Hey guys," she says warily.

"Oh hi, Zo," Mike greets. "Beth just got some life changing news, so I told her she could have dinner with us."

"Um… all right."

"Sorry," Beth shrugs. "I just… didn't know where else I could go."

"It's fine, Beth, really," Zoe says. "Mike says things are complicated for you."

"Apparently quite the understatement," Beth mutters.

"It'll all work out, kiddo," Mike tells her.

"If you say so, Mike," Beth replies. "If you say so."

**…**

When Beth finally heads home, it's late and she feels like she took up too much of Mike's time. She tries to apologizes, but he just hugs her and tells her she's always welcome. She smiles nervously and thanks him before slipping out the door.

Beth feels calmer about the situation, but still utterly confused. She supposes it's because she didn't ask Mike any of the questions that are swirling around her brain. She wanted to, but didn't feel comfortable. It's her, not Mike; Beth knows he'd do his best to answer her questions, but for some reason, she doesn't want his answers. 

This is what prompts her to call Brittany. With the time difference, Beth figures the blonde is probably just getting home from work. And she did say, Beth and Abby could call her anytime about anything. It's almost as if Brittany knew something like this would happen. Then again, she seems to understand certain things so much quicker than everyone else. 

She waits until she's home to call, scrolling through her contact list as she builds up the courage to make the call. But her thumb hits the call button before she feels ready and suddenly it's ringing.

Brittany picks up right before the voicemail kicks in.

"Uh, hu, yeah it's Beth. Corcoran?"

"I know who you are Beth," Brittany chuckles. "What's up?"

"Uh, I'm sorry for calling," Beth replies. "But I have all these questions and I don't know who else to ask."

"Okay."

"So today I overheard Rach and Santana talking about my birth parents," Beth starts.

"Oh."

"And then when they caught me, they had to explain," Beth continues.

"If they explained--"

"I know, right," Beth interrupts. "I guess I don't have ques _tions_ , more like just one question."

"Which is?" Brittany asks.

"Should I contact them?"

"Oh."

Brittany is quiet for so long that Beth lets out an exasperated, " _Well_?"

"I'm thinking."

"Okay."

"Let me as **you** a few questions," Brittany says finally."

"All right."

"Do you want to meet them?"

"Uh… I don't know," Beth answers. "I mean before I kinda did, but I was worried of being rejected. You know? But now…"

"Do you feel better or worse now that you know?"

"Worse," Beth replies. "I mean you all kept this from me for years--"

"I meant about your birth parents," Brittany interrupts.

"Oh. Um, better?" Since I know the possibility of rejection is much lower."

"True."

"I mean, Rach said she had to warn Noah away from me."

"She did indeed," Brittany confirms. "We all felt that it was too soon. Besides, technically, it wasn't allowed."

"I hate that mom did that," Beth says.

"Hey, they signed an agreement," Brittany explains. "And Shelby was reacting off of her own messy situation with Rachel."

"I know," Beth sighs. 

"Listen, kiddo," Brittany says. "I can't guarantee what their response will be. But I do know that they've thought about you every day since Shelby adopted you. Plus one of their first questions about you is whether or not you're happy."

"Okay."

"And if you do decide to meet them, you know me or Rach or San would go with you if you wanted."

"I know."

"How about this? You write them an email?" Brittany suggests. "Send it to me and then I'll forward it to them. I think a phone call would just be too much."

"Yeah."

"And then if I don't get an email from you, that'll be you saying you're not ready to meet them. Okay?"

"Yeah. That… I like that plan," Beth says.

"Maybe you should talk to Abby about this?"

"I don't know," Beth replies. "I guess I feel bad since her dad died and her mom ran off."

"You think you'll hurt her feelings?" Brittany asks.

"Well not exactly," Beth says. "More like I'm bringing up painful memories for her and then rubbing salt in the wounds, with my problems."

"Oh. You don't think enough time as has passed?"

Beth sighs. "Probably. I'm probably **way** over thinking this."

"It's possible," Brittany agrees.

"All right. Maybe I'll talk to Abby tomorrow," Beth says. "And I'll think about the email thing."

"Sounds good."

"Thanks Brittany."

"No problem, kiddo."

**…**

Beth apprehensively knocks on the apartment door. A few moments later the door is opened by Rachel.

“Beth,” she greets as she steps aside. “Why didn’t you use your key?”

“Well I know Sunday morning is **your** time together,” Beth explains.

“Didn’t want to walk in on anything, you mean?” Santana says from her spot at the table.

“Yeah,” Beth blushes

“So what’s up kid?” Santana asks.

“I decided I want to meet them,” Beth explains.

“Okay.”

“And I was hoping maybe Rach would come with,” Beth continues. “I’d like you both to be there, but I know your schedule is kinda hectic right now.”

“It is indeed,” Santana agrees.

“Of course I’ll be there,” Rachel says.

“Good,” Beth replies. “Between you and Abby I hopefully won’t panic too much.”

“So when and where is this happening?” Santana asks.

“I don’t know,” Beth says. “I emailed them, so we’ll see if they actually write back.”

“How’d you get their emails?” Rachel asks.

“Brittany,” Santana volunteers.

Beth nods. “Are you mad?”

“Course not, kid,” Santana says. “B’s a good neutral party in all this.”

“Good point,” Rachel agrees.

“You think they’ll want to meet?” Beth asks.

“Oh yeah,” Rachel replies. “I know Noah will. And Quinn will after she thinks about it too much.”

“And you’ll really fly out to Chicago with me?” Beth questions.

“If that’s where you’re meeting them, then yes.”

“It’ll be expensive,” Beth tries.

“We can afford it,” Rachel counters.

“Because Santana is a big shot Politian?” Beth asks.

“Actually because Rachel is a Broadway legend,” Santana answers.

“I’m definitely not a legend,” Rachel says. “But money isn’t an issue.”

“Oh, well, good, I guess.”

**…**

It’s Saturday and Quinn’s had a great morning. Kate woke up in a frisky mood and they used up all the hot water in the shower. The four of them made pancakes for breakfast and then cleaned up together.

Currently Kate is out running errands. Matthew is at Lacrosse practice while James is hanging out at his best friend, Kyle’s house. This leaves Quinn to leisurely read the news online and check her email.

Seeing an email from Brittany, Quinn opens it, wondering what she’s up to. She opens it and her smile quickly fades.

_Hey guys,_

_As you may already know, Santana is running for governor of New York. Because of this, both Rachel and Santana thought it might be time for Beth to know the specifics of how we are all intertwined in relation to her birth._

_After learning this, Beth asked me to forward an email to you both. So here it is._

Not sure she **wants** to read it, her eyes act without her permission and she finds herself reading Beth’s words.

_Hello,_

_My name is Beth Corcoran, I’m 23 and you’re my birth parents. I suppose you already know this, but I have no idea how to start a letter like this._

_Rachel and Santana explained a lot of things, but I’d still really like the chance to meet and talk with you both._

_I understand if you’d rather not. High school was a long time again for both of you and I know meeting me might seem like dredging up the past. But I’d really like the chance to at least meet you. You can meet my sister and reconnect with Rach if you want._

_I realize this is a lot to throw at you all at once. So take your time and if you want to get a hold of me, Brittany has my number and email._

_Sincerely,  
Beth_

And then under that is another short note from Brittany.

_I know this is a lot to take in, guys. Feel free to call, write, whatever if you need to._

_Also, you guys need to talk. CALL EACH OTHER!_

_Quinn – 708-987-6543 P – 310-123-4567_

It’s a moment she’s dreamed about for years, but now that it’s here, she’s not sure how to feel about it. Beth’s an adult. It’s not like she’s looking for her parents because her adopted ones suck. She’s just curious. Which Quinn supposes is better, there’s no pressure for either of them.

But she’s got her own life now, a life she’s really happy in. Meeting Beth almost seems like a step back. She also worries how James and Matthew will respond. Just because she didn’t give birth to them, doesn’t mean she doesn’t think of them as her own.

And Puck. Oh god. Quinn actually groans out loud.

She knows it’s been years and that Puck’s band actually ended up being pretty successful, but a little part of her will always think of him as the douchbag that got her drunk and then knocked her up.

She knows Britt said she should call her, but she’s not sure if she can or wants to.

**…**

Surprisingly, Puck solves the problem for her, calling a few hours later.

“Hey.”

“Hi Quinn.”

“Read the email, did you?”

“Why else would I be calling?”

“Right.”

“What do you think?” he asks.

“I don’t know.”

“I want to meet her,” he says.

“Yeah?”

“I always have,” Puck replies. “She’s the only kid I’m ever gonna have and even if she’s not really mine, anymore, I still want to meet her.”

Quinn sighs. “Yeah. I understand that.”

“But you don’t want to?”

“I do. I just worry. We have lives we like. We’ve moved on. Why rock the boat?”

“Or we could finally close that chapter of our lives,” Puck argues.

“Maybe.”

They both fall silent.

“Well I’m doing it,” Puck says, eventually. “I understand if you can’t, but I’m gonna if that helps.”

“Maybe,” Quinn admits. “I gotta talk to Kate. And the boys.”

Puck chuckles.

“What?” Quinn asks, defensive.

“You have the life you always wanted,” he replies. “I think it’s great.”

“Thanks Puckerman.”

“I know you need time, but maybe call me tomorrow night?” Puck asks.

“Okay,” Quinn agrees.

**…**

Katherine Renee Black is the oldest of three children born to Kevin and Jamie Minter. There’s an eight year difference between her and her sister, Lisa and an eleven year difference between her and her brother, Paul. She grew up doing well in most things and graduated 14th out of 347 students.

In college she majored in Industrial Engineering, graduated towards the top of her class and was able to find employment at a bio medical facility.

She met Ted Black while she was still in college, though things didn’t really become serious for several years. When he eventually proposed over dinner one night, Kate was caught off guard, not thinking he was ready for such a commitment.

James was born a few weeks after their second anniversary. Matthew came two years later.

And then one Saturday when James was three and Matthew sixteen months old, Kate woke up alone in bed. The house was silent and for some reason, Kate just _knew_ that Ted was gone.

The note he left for her on the dresser simply read, _Kate, I’m sorry. I tired, but I just can’t anymore. Ted_

Examining the room reveals that he’d packed several suitcases and took off.

Trying to explain to her sons that their father was never coming back was difficult and it took several years for that fact to really sink in.

When Kate meets Quinn a year later, she’s instantly drawn to her. It’s probably why, despite the warning alarms that were going off in Kate’s head about Quinn’s commitment level, the relationship continued. Kate considers herself lucky; she knows most mother of two wouldn’t have stuck around for so long and gotten such perfect results.

**…**

Quinn is lying in bed when Kate returns.

“What’s wrong?”

“They told her.”

“Who?”

Quinn sits up. “Brittany forwarded me an email from Beth,” Quinn explains. “Seems that S and Berry told her the truth.”

“Oh.”

“She wants to meet us,” Quinn continues. “Me and Puck.”

“Do you want to meet **her**?” Kate asks.

“I… I don’t know. I think so. I just don’t know,” Quinn replies. “Part of me feels that it’s taking a huge step backwards. And it’s not like she wanted to meet us before. It’s as if knowing our identities made her want to meet us.”

“Or she did before, but didn’t know where to start,” Kate tries.

“Maybe.”

“Would you fly out there?” Kate asks.

“Probably,” Quinn replies. “I mean **may** be she and Berry could fly out here.”

“Maybe that would make you more comfortable,” Kate suggests.

“True. I’m sure Puck would be okay with it.”

“It can’t hurt to ask.”

**…**

Quinn makes up her mind much quicker than she thought she would. So when she calls Puck Sunday night, she already knows her decision.

“Hey Q,” Puck answers.

“Puck.”

“So you decide yet?”

“Believe it or not, yes,” Quinn replies.

“No shit. I thought for sure you’d over think it for a bit longer.”

“Well then I guess I’m just full of surprises, huh?”

Puck chuckles. “You’re always gonna be defensive around me, Q, aren’t you?”

“If you’re always going to be a moron,” Quinn retorts.

“So what’s the plan?”

“Why is it my job to come up with a plan?” Quinn asks.

“Because I know you already did,” Puck replies.

“Fine,” Quinn growls. “You’re right. I'm hoping maybe Berry could fly out with Beth and we’d all meet here, at my house one afternoon.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes,” Quinn nods. “I figure it’s easier for them to fly out here, especially since I don’t think I can do this without Kate. And _you’re_ certainly flexible enough that you could be here whenever, so I think it just makes sense.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Good. I’ll email Britt. Okay?”

“Sounds good, Q.”

**…**

It takes a number of emails, but eventually a meeting time is set up and tickets are bought. Being the mediator of the whole thing, Brittany wonders why they don’t just email each other. Or better yet, why they don’t just **call** each other. 

But it seems that Beth, Quinn and Puck all want to keep all sort of contact to a minimum until they meet face to face.

**…**

“Nervous?”

“What do you think, Puck?”

“Right. Stupid question.”

Quinn’s not entirely sure that meeting at her house is a good idea, but it’s too late now. Besides, the feeling of having home field advantage is really calming her nerves.

The boys are upstairs doing homework and Kate is in kitchen.

Rachel and Beth aren’t due for another thirty minutes, but Quinn’s willing to bet they show up in fifteen minutes; assuming Rachel’s still a stickler for showing up early. Puck keeps muttering that he could use a drink, but Quinn ignores him. It’s too early in the day for that. Besides, alcohol is the cause of _all_ of this.

**…**

The doorbell rings exactly seventeen minutes later and Quinn feels reassured that **some** things never change. Nervously, she goes to answer it.

Quinn opens the door to find an immaculately dressed Rachel Berry, looking every bit the Broadway star/politian’s wife she is. If Quinn wasn’t expecting her, she wouldn’t have thought it was Rachel standing on her doorstep.

Next to her stands a young blonde looking achingly familiar and extremely nervous. And next to her is brunette that looks eerily like Rachel.

“Hello Quinn,” Rachel says. “I see time has treated you well.”

“I could say the same to you, Berry.”

“Do we hug?”

“Uh…”

Rachel just shakes her head and pulls Quinn in for a quick hug.

“And this,” Rachel says, once they step apart. “Is Beth.”

“Hi.”

“Hi. I’m Quinn. Obviously.”

“And that one at the end is Abby.”

“Hi.”

“Nice to meet you. Why don’t you guys come in?”

Rachel enters first, with Beth and Abby trotting after. Quinn closes the door and follows them into the living room.

There she finds Rachel being lifted off the ground by a bear hug from Puck. Once he sets her down, Rachel introduces Beth and Abby.

It’s awkward until Kate enters with a tray of lemonade which she sets on the coffee table. She introduces herself, shaking everyone’s hand.

They all sit and sip lemonade. Beth sits on the couch between Rachel and Abby. Puck leans against the fire place while Quinn sits in the other chair as Kate sits on the arm. It’s quiet until Kate breaks the tension.

“I’m sorry,” she says. “But I just have to say I’m a huge fan. _Left Behind_ is one of my favorite songs.”

“Thank you,” Rachel says. “Though Noah wrote it.”

“Yeah, but the two of you sound great together. You completely deserved the Grammy for it.”

“Well, thank you. I appreciate it.”

The tension returns as everyone sips their lemonade.

“There has to be something one of you wants to say,” Rachel says, finally. “Or ask.”

“Who?” Puck asks.

“Anyone,” Rachel replies. “You guys wanted to meet, so that implies that you have something you want to know.”

“Maybe we just wanted to meet,” Quinn says. “To see… how things are.”

Rachel just nods as they all fall quiet again.

"So Quinn tells me you were all in glee club together?" Kate tries, the silence becoming too much.

"We were," Rachel nods. "Have you heard Quinn sing? I remember her being rather good."

"High praise indeed, Berry," Quinn remarks.

"Why do you call her that?" Abby asks.

"What?"

"Why do you call Rach, Berry?" Abby presses.

Quinn looks mildly embarrassed.

"An old habit I'm sure," Rachel throws out. "She did in high school. It's nice that some things don't change." 

"But **why**?" Abby asks.

"It doesn't matter," Rachel tells her.

"It's **weird** ," Abby whispers.

"You're weird," Beth retorts.

"You're weirder."

Rachel sighs. "Really guys? Now?"

"You know what?" Kate interjects. "Why don't Rachel, Abby and I go into the kitchen? Maybe Puck could join us?"

"What? No way, I--"

"Stand up, Noah," Rachel snaps. She turns to Beth. "Okay?"

She nods.

Rachel stands and waits for Puck to head into the kitchen first, Rachel follows, dragging Abby with as Kate kisses Quinn lightly and then leaves.

"I can't tell if this is going to be more awkward now or not," Beth quips.

"About the same, I think." Quinn leans forward a bit. "Shelby was a good mom?"

Beth nods. "Listen, I'm not here to demand **any** thing. I just… I've always been curious. Who wouldn't be? But I thought since you gave me up as a teenager, that maybe I was just something in your past. I didn't want to risk the rejection."

"Understandable."

"And then when I found out… well, everything, you just become so much more **real**. Not just an idea or a concept." Beth sighs. "When I was growing up, Shelby never pretended I wasn't adopted. Sure, it might have been obvious, me being so blonde and her not, but when you're a kid, you don't see those differences, you just see the person you've been calling mom for, well, for as long as you can remember. And the idea that there's actually another person out there that's **technically** your mother too, well it's a lot to wrap your head around. You know?"

"I can imagine."

"And your first thought is to worry about what made you so horrible that your own mother can just hand you over to someone else. To wonder what you did just after you've being brought into the world… But then someone explains things a bit more and it makes sense. You understand that it was done out of love, of wanting something for you that she couldn't give you. It takes a long time to do that."

"Beth, I--"

"But even then the idea of a birth mother is more of an idea, a story, something about yourself that you know **is** true, but you don't really fully comprehend. You wonder if understanding it would help you understand yourself better. Is meeting your genetic makers going to shed more light on who you are, who you're becoming. Your birth mother may hold the key to so many things about yourself that you're still figuring out.

"And then I realized that the fact that you gave me blonde hair has little to do with me as a person, well, as who I've become. Because while you might have gotten me started. Shelby is the one who taught me to talk, that loved me totally, even if I can't carry a tune. Nearly everything that I am is because of her, not because of you.

"And I'm not saying this to hurt you," Beth says. "I swear. I just… I want you to understand where I'm coming from. Because while I'll admit I've always **wondered** , it really wasn't until you became a real person, with a name, an identity, history… that I wanted to meet you. To see where I began and maybe to see what you've become."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry," Beth says. "I shouldn't have said all that."

"No," Quinn sighs. "It's good. I guess. I mean, I was sort of curious why you're apparently just now showing interest."

"Is that why you agreed to meet?"

"It's not the only reason."

"Why did you agree to meet me then?" Beth asks.

Quinn sighs again. "I don't know. Part of me wanted to see you, what you've become, verify that I made the right choice. Maybe now I can feel completely at ease about it. You changed my life, Beth. Even though I gave you up, the very act of your conception and birth changed me, maybe even made me a better person. I think I'll always be grateful for that. I was becoming someone I didn't necessarily like, but I couldn't see a way out of it. You were the way."

"Oh."

**…**

"Noah, you're making me dizzy."

Puck stops his pacing. "Sorry, Rach. The wait is killing me. I don't see why **I** had to leave the room too."

"It's a chick thing," Abby pipes up.

Kate covers up a chuckle with a cough.

"She's right, Noah," Rachel says. "The mother daughter relationship is a complicated thing. It's best to just stay out of it."

Puck returns to his pacing, muttering about all the bossy, know-it-all women in his life.

**…**

"What about him?" Beth asks Quinn.

"Who? Puck? Berry might be a better one to ask about Puck. Except for the topic of you, we haven't talked since we graduated."

"Oh."

"You really never met him?" Quinn asks.

"I think Rachel thought it'd be best to keep us apart."

Quinn nods. "She was probably right. Puck has grown up some, but there are still **some** things…"

"Yeah, Rachel's filled me in on a few things."

"Don't get down on him too much," Quinn says. "When it first happened, I thought for sure he'd be a deadbeat about it, but he totally tried to step up. He tried to do right by you. It's just neither of us were really ready for that."

"I know," Beth replies. "I'm not mad."

**…**

"I can't take this waiting anymore, bro," Puck says.

Rachel sighs and turns to Kate. "You wanna go check on them?"

"Why me?"

"Quinn's always going to be a bit skittish around me, I think."

"All right."

**…**

"So now what?"

"What do you mean?" Beth asks.

"What's the next step?"

"I don't know if there is a next step," Beth replies. "Do you want there to be a next step?"

"I don't know," Quinn answers. "Do you?"

"Are you asking me if I want to keep in touch?"

**…**

"…keep in touch?"

"Uh guys?"

Beth and Quinn look up to find Kate in the doorway.

"I hate to interrupt, but the natives are getting restless. So to speak."

"You mean Puck?" Quinn asks.

Kate nods.

Quinn looks at Beth for a moment. "Tell him to relax. It'll just be a minute. Right?"

Beth nods.

"Okay."

**…**

A few moments later, Quinn enters the kitchen and tells Puck to go talk to Beth. Once he leaves, she sinks into a kitchen chair.

"So how are things, Berry?"

"They're just fine. How about you?" Rachel asks.

"Can't complain."

"That's good."

"How's San?"

"Busy," Rachel replies.

"That's how she likes it," Quinn says.

Rachel nods.

"So you really went to high school with Rachel and Santana?" Abby interrupts.

"I did."

"Did you know Mike Chang?" Abby asks.

Quinn nods. "I did."

"Oh. Cool. And Brittany?"

"She was one of my best friends," Quinn says.

"Cool."

Quinn is waiting for more questions. When no more come, she shoots Abby an odd look. "She is **so** related to you, Berry."

"Thanks," Rachel says. "What gave it away? I mean, besides how similar we look?"

"She's just as weird as you," Quinn replies. "Maybe weirder."

"Quinn, really?" Kate interjects.

"Don't worry about it, Kate," Rachel says. 

"Yeah, Berry knows I don't mean any harm."

"Glad to see things worked out for you," Rachel says to Quinn. 

"I could say the same to you," Quinn replies. "Guess you weren't as delusional in high school as everyone thought."

"How nice of you to say, Quinn," Rachel says. "I could tell you how nice it is to see that after you and Alyson broke up that you didn't dive head first back into the closet. Santana owes me twenty bucks."

Kate and Abby can only stare at the two as they continue to catch each other up on their lives while being incredibly sarcastic and back handedly complimentary.

**…**

"Hi," Puck says, sitting on the couch as far away from Beth as possible.

"Hey."

"So… Good talk with Q?"

"I think so," Beth replies. "Can I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did _you_ want to meet me?"

"Besides, the obvious?"

"What obvious?" Beth asks. "It's been over twenty years."

"So?"

"I mean, I know you and Rach had some difference of opinion about, me, a few years ago. Is it because you wanted to meet me then?"

"It is," Puck agrees.

"Why? Because I was with Rachel and Santana?"

"Because you're my kid and I finally had a tangible idea where you were," Puck explains. "We all agreed to keep it a closed adoption or whatever. I mean, that me and Q agreed to no contact before you were eighteen. And at the time, I was all right with it. But when I finally managed to graduate and mature a bit, I started to regret it. I know we're all better off how things are now, but you're the only child I'm ever going to have. You're always going to be a concern."

"Oh."

"Look, Beth," Puck says. "I'm not looking for **any** thing from you. I just wanted to meet you, see you and for you to know that I'm out there and if you ever need anything, I will be there for you. You're the best thing I ever did with my life. The second best? Giving you to Shelby because it means you had a good life. I know things didn't turn out **perfect** , but I'm pretty sure being the daughter of two teenagers wouldn't have worked out so well."

"Probably not."

"I know you don't really have a father figure in your life," Puck continues. "And it's probably too late, but if you ever need a dad like figure in your life, or even a guy friend, I'm here for you."

**…**

Beth's quiet on the drive back to the hotel. Not that Rachel expected anything else. A lot happened today and even she needs time to sort through it all. Though Rachel's curious what Quinn and Puck said to her, she's pretty sure she shouldn't push.

They order room service since their flight is fairly early the next morning. Abby is in charge of the remote and picks a lighthearted comedy. She and Rachel watch it and eat, while Beth eats, thinking.

**…**

"So," Kate says once everyone's gone. "How are you?"

"I think I'm all right," Quinn replies.

"Yeah?"

Quinn nods. "I'm exhausted. But I think it went okay."

"So what? That's it? You guys all meet once and that's it?" Kate questions.

Quinn shrugs. "Seems so."

"That seems like a lot of worrying and stress for just a few hours."

"I'm finding the closure rather refreshing," Quinn replies.

"Good, I guess."

"I don't know," Quinn continues. "I wanted to meet her, see her, talk with her. And I did all that. Do I feel better? I don't know. But I do feel lighter. And now I know for sure, I made the right decision all those years ago."

"That is important."

"What about you? What'd you think of her?"

"She seems like a nice kid," Kate replies. "What I found more fascinating, was your relationship with Rachel."

"Really? Why?"

"It's so adversarial," Kate explains. "I don't know. I guess I just thought that after all these years that would have changed."

"I think since we haven't seen each other in so long, we just fell back into our usual pattern."

"Teenage you is just a mystery to me," Kate says.

"She's a mystery to me sometimes, too," Quinn says.

**…**

Puck really wishes he'd brought someone with. However, the girl he's currently sleeping with, is just a fling. And though the guys in the band are like some of his best friends, he didn't feel like having them with either. 

Which is why he's currently at the hotel bar, drinking Guinness and trying to sort out his feelings. It's awkward because he's never really dealt with the whole Beth thing. At least not since he found out Shelby left custody to Rachel and Santana. He did some soul searching about whether or not violating the agreement he and Quinn made with Shelby was worth breaking, but he never really thought about what meeting Beth would really mean.

He feels better and worse at the same time. He orders another Guinness.


	4. Marking Your Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Miles Silverman is the biggest prick I've ever met," Rachel says. "Why do I have to go?" "Because he also produces brand new Tony winning musicals," Gretchen explains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by [kiarcheo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kiarcheo/pseuds/kiarcheo)

March 2024

Rachel is both surprised and disgusted when she receives an invitation to Miles Silverman's annual St. Patrick's Day bash. She's debating whether or not to go when her cell phone rings.

"This is Rachel."

"Rachel, darling, it's Gretchen."

"Oh hello Gretchen."

"Have you checked your email this morning?" she asks.

"I'm in the process of doing so. Why?"

"You should have an invitation to the Silverman bash on the 16th."

"I do."

"Good. Make sure your dear wife has the night off. Because you're going."

"Miles Silverman is the biggest prick I've ever met," Rachel says. "Why do I have to go?"

"Because he also produces brand new Tony winning musicals," Gretchen explains. "So if he requests your presence, you show up. You want him to know who you are, Rachel."

"Fine," Rachel sighs. "But you owe me."

"I'm already paying you back," Gretchen replies. "If you get the lead in his new musical, you'll be thanking me then."

"Only if I get a Tony out of it," Rachel retorts, before hanging up. She then sends Santana an email explaining the situation. Luckily, since it's a Saturday, Santana assures her that she'll be able to attend.

**…**

Saturday the 16th, Rachel is not looking forward to the party, but nonetheless, she gets ready and drags Santana down to a cab.

"I'd say we should drink a lot to deal," Santana says. "But I don't trust that guy to not grab your ass."

"And I don't trust you to not react to that," Rachel replies. "So we'll keep the drinking to a minimal."

"How long do we have to stay?"

"Longer than I'd like," Rachel sighs. "I'm hoping three hours is enough. Though I might blame it on your libido."

"What? That I can't resist you in that dress?" Santana asks. "Because that's actually true."

"Good. We're definitely using that, then."

**…**

Rachel drags Santana around as they search out Miles. She knows if she doesn't say hello first thing, it'll be thought of as a slight and so as Santana snatches two chutes of green tinted champagne off a tray, Rachel looks for Miles.

She finds him talking to a couple directors while his hand rests on the ass of his _very_ young looking date. Rachel's willing to bet she's an escort. Or a very desperate actress. It makes her want to vomit. Instead, she accepts the champagne from Santana and puts on her best show smile.

"Rachel Berry is that you?" Miles greets her.

"Nice to see you again, Miles."

"You as well," he replies, leering at her outfit.

"May I introduce my wife, Santana?"

"Nice to meet you, Miles."

"You as well, Santana," Miles replies. "So glad you could join us."

"Thank you for inviting me," Santana replies.

"I hope it didn't interfere with work," Miles continues.

"Thankfully no," Santana says. "I'm not on call this weekend."

"On call?"

"Oh I'm an ADA for the CSU."

"Really?"

"She's an amazing lawyer," Rachel offers.

"Almost as amazing as you are, when you're performing," Santana smirks.

"God you two are just too perfect, aren't you?"

"Well, we try," Rachel says.

"And you succeed admirably," Miles replies. "Please mingle and help yourself to more champagne. Enjoy your evening."

"Thank you Miles."

**…**

A couple hours later, Santana is exiting the bathroom when she sees Rachel cornered by a tall, older man who has to be either a producer or director. She wonders if she should go join Rachel, but figures she should maybe just wait for Rachel's signal.

Instead, she gets into a discussion about music with a couple of dancers. She still keeps an eye on Rachel, trying to keep her wife in her line of sight. She doesn’t trust any of the power players in the room. They're worse than her fellow lawyers.

Santana looks over at one point and sees Rachel boxed in the corner of the room and excuses herself.

She taps the idiot on the shoulder. "Excuse me."

"A bit busy at the moment," he mutters back.

Santana's second tap is much more forceful. " _Excuse me_."

"What?" he growls, half spinning around.

Santana sees her opening and slides in between him and Rachel.

"What the hell are you doing, bitch?" he growls. 

Santana actually winces at the smell of whisky wafting off him. "You need to back off, buddy."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll have to make you," Santana retorts.

"Ms. Berry and I were just having a nice conversation, weren't we?" he sneers. "It's none of your damn business."

"Since she's my wife, I beg to differ," Santana replies.

"Wife? Yeah, I heard that. But you ladies are just kidding yourselves."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Santana growls.

"I'm sure you know exactly what I'm getting at," he retorts.

"Stan," Rachel says from behind Santana. "Maybe now would be a good time to go find your wife."

"You don't get to tell me what to do, bitch," Stan grumbles.

" _Do not_ talk to my wife like that," Santana warns.

"You realize I'm not afraid of you little lady," Stan tells her.

"Well you should be," Santana replies. "I've taken down bigger jackasses than you, buddy."

"And I've done plenty to stupid interfering little bitches like you."

"This is your last warning, _pal_ ," Santana says. "Back away and you can still leave with dignity."

"If you think I'm going to back down from you, you've obviously had too much to drink."

"I believe you're the one who's had too much to drink tonight, Stan," Rachel says.

"Stay out of this Berry," Stan sneers. "This is between me and the little lady."

Rachel sighs. Glancing around, she sees they've gathered a crowd, though neither Stan or Santana has noticed yet.

"So you're not leaving yet," Santana observes.

"Do your worse, bitch."

Santana smirks. Suddenly her right hand is squeezing Stan's ring and middle finger until cracks are heard and Stan is holding his hand and howling in pain.

"You god damn cunt, you broke my fingers!"

"I did warn you," Santana grins.

"Fucking _fuck_!" Stan is clenching his hand and whimpering.

A moment later, a young man appears at Stan's side and encourages him to come with. Everyone watches as he's escorted out of the party.

"Who was that guy?" Santana whispers.

"Silverman's assistant, I think."

"Oh."

They don't discuss it any further because they're quickly surrounded by all the bystanders. Santana accepts their admiration and appreciation while hating them for not stepping in to help.

"We're theater people, San," Rachel says when everyone's left and they're sipping champagne in the corner. "They didn't want to interrupt the drama."

"Your people suck," Santana grumbles.

"Well your peers aren't exactly rays of sunshine, are they?"

"I suppose not," Santana agrees. "God, can we go home yet?"

"Not quite."

"You so owe me, babe."

**…**

"Never a dull moment around you two, it seems," Miles says joining them a few minutes later.

"I'm sorry about that, Miles," Santana says, hating that she has to apologize. "But I'm sure you understand that I can't have anyone harassing my wife."

"Of course not," Miles leers. "I would be disappointed with any other response. If you can't defend your woman, then you don't deserve her."

"Uh, yeah. Thanks, I guess."

"Don't worry about it, Santana," Miles assures her. "Stan Vicks is a bigger asshole than I am. And that's saying a lot."

"Um…"

"He should know better to hit on actresses when his wife is here, anyway," Miles continues. "Idiot just can't hold his liquor. Which is sad since alcoholism runs in his family."

"Thank you for handling the aftermath, Miles," Rachel says.

"Anything for you, my dear," Miles grins, eyes firmly on Rachel's chest. "After all, we can't have an actress of your caliber being harassed. What would people think of me if I allowed that to happen?"

"Oh, I'm not sure that I'm really that--"

"Please don't play the false modesty game with me, Rachel," Miles interrupts. "I expect better from you."

"Well, then, thank you for the compliment, Miles."

"Much better. Well, I must say, it's been an interesting night."

"It has indeed," Santana agrees.

"No one would blame you two if you took off," Miles continues. "After such a confrontation, most would assume that you'd want to take your wife home and mark your territory. So to speak."

"Um, well, we were just discussing that," Rachel replies.

"Good. Say your goodbyes then and get out of here," Miles says. "I won't hold it against you."

Rachel nods and Miles bows slightly, before leaving them alone.

"Is he serious?" Santana asks.

"He is," Rachel answers. "And it wouldn't be a bad thing if we did leave. If anything, it probably would help. I mean, everyone does expect my caveman like wife to drag me out of her and reclaim me or whatever."

"Like I said," Santana replies. "Your people are weird."

**…**

After saying their goodbyes, they pair quickly jumps into an elevator and are on the street before Rachel even knows it.

"Eager much?" Rachel teases as they climb into a cab.

"Just playing my role, dear," Santana retorts after giving the cabbie their address.

"Thank you," Rachel says, leaning against Santana.

"Anytime, babe," Santana replies. "Anytime."


End file.
